My Little Deta
by minic23
Summary: This is a story about Star Sparkle. which is a subsidiary of Twilight. After the revolutions. which destroyed everything, she decided to find his mother. Star meets Alexis and Radar. Even in a world where evil is captured, there is a particle of light that destroys the darkness. This translation Russian fanfic authorship minic23, co-authorship Mendik's
1. Chapter 1: The Lost Star

It happened. Once, in the ancient era, one pony predicted that in a few thousand years to start a revolution against the rulers. All what happened. Two years revolutions - and here Princess overthrown and destroyed most of Equestria. Resistance has not spared anyone. There were plenty of heroes and villains a lot, but still the most important heroes were six ponies that had elements of harmony. Each of them subsequently presented to our long-suffering world heirs Elements, but the revolutionaries in that dark hour attacked them. They were unlucky - they survived, but lost children. And a lot of relatives.

**My Little Deta**

**Episode One: Mom, where are you?**

**Chapter 1: The Lost Star**

Winter. Blizzard. Lone unicorn, has not yet received kyutimark, stood up and looked around.

- Where am I? Very cold. Mom!

She was lost. Lilac purple unicorn with purple mane called her mother. She was very cold.

- AY! Where am I? Need to go forward.

Baby went ahead. She did not meet. Only winter and blizzard. And baby all walked, walked, walked until he finally fell into the snow.

- What are you doing here?

Baby got up and see the old brownish pony.

- Who are you? - Asked pony.

- I Rex. Trader. Meeting people, seeking a pony that I will buy the goods. What's your name, little girl?

- Star Sparkle.

- Well, Star Sparkle ... - trader suddenly stopped - your mother's name is Twilight Sparkle?

- Y-yes.

- I have her way, where he saw.

- You see my mother?

- Yes. Go to the east. There will Ponyville and maybe you'll meet her mother. I was her last seen.

- Here, baby, food and water. Use them sparingly.

- Good. My mother also taught to be economical.

- Well, that's nice. Bye!

- Goodbye!

Star went on. To the east. In Ponyville.

= Somewhere in some office =

Operating. On the table was a pegasus. Around her were five ponies.

- We're ready.

- I afraid.

- Do not worry, you have thought up this idea.

They started to do something with pegasihoy. After half an hour in front of them was blue with a rainbow mane cyborg the pegasus.

- Starts.

=Ponyville=

Old singing a song kicks. She had already made friends with her well.

- Here we are.

Ponyville. Ruined. Blizzard continued to rage. Baby will see two ponies and went to him.

- Sorry, you have not seen Twilight, my mom?

Pony turned and laughed wickedly.

- Look what a filly! I have it now ... izna

- Quiet! - Shouted another voice so that hid behind the barrel Sparkle - no. We izrezhem her in front of others, so that they know what we can do with them. We - the Raiders, the toughest guys in Equestria.

Star pondered solutions.

"So, I can throw a stone and run away. And I can ... "

- No, it is better to rape, bl * Th.

- Slaughter her ... And then eat! MHAHAHA!

Suddenly there was a sound. The sound of falling stone.

- Who's there? - One of the Raiders took revoler and went to the place of sound. Another followed. Star quickly rushed to the library. There she began to look for Twilight. But found only audio.

"What is it? Of course, the audio track. How's mother told her to include? "

She quickly remembered and start recording. Golos mare owned and highly familiar to the little girl. "They clearly want to kill us. I read all the books about it and found it. It was written that long pony predicted that there will be war and rulers will be overthrown. " Recorded sounds of gunfire sounded. "Oh no! They are here! It was also written that once was and is able to stop the war pony, named ... ". The recording was interrupted. Star saddened that my mother did not find here, and that she did not recognize the name of the pony who once was able to stop the war. Then she walked out of his home. Raiders was not there. Glory Goddesses. Star Sparkle went further east. To the mother. By Twilight.


	2. Chapter 2: Star with Gun

Star Sparkle went further east. Having lost the road, it is only an hour later she came to the house Fluttershy. She hoped to see in the house mistress, but it was empty. Filly went around all the rooms, and suddenly her eyes got ... gun and a note. Star took the note and read it:

"I leave it to my daughter when she comes here. That it is necessary for her to find me and survived. Twilight Sparkle ".

Star took the pistol 25 mm caliber and ammunition. She did not know how to use this thing. After all, she did not know anything about guns. However, he could be useful to her and so she took it with him.

Coming out of the house, she turned to the east. In Everyfree forest. Blizzard beginning to subside.

After another hour and a half, saw the Star City. Plaque at the entrance to it saying, "This is the perfection of our world! City Ark is made of 100% "green" materials. " What other "green" materials? Painted, or what?

Unicorn went into town and went on his snow-covered streets. Soon she saw a lone pony standing at the wall of a house and thinking about something. Star did not find anything better than to approach him and to cry.

- Hello!

Jerked in surprise, turned to her stallion, mare slid his eyes over, smiled and took out a knife, taking his long zuboyatku in his mouth and took a step to a small pony. Star drew back. Pony took another step ...

Suddenly out of the bushes with a wild cry Pegasus jumped, turned - on his wing separated metal plate and hit the villain in the throat. Dropping the knife and zahripev stallion fell to the ground, thin trickle of blood flowed from his mouth. Star Sparkle was horrified and shocked looking at the dying convulsions ponies, and did not even notice that Pegasus approached her. And when she saw screamed in terror and fell into the snow croup, front legs crossed on his chest.

- Do not worry, I will not hurt you. - Pegasus smiled.

- Who are you? - Star barely said because of fear.

- I'm proud of. Ark City guard. I'm sorry I scared you, but these ... These creatures are poisoned and I had to act quickly to save you.

- How it poisoned? - Star asked in horror, once again looking at a dead body - Poison?

- No. Gas, which we call aggression. This gas makes pony aggressive and after a lengthy procedure, he forgets everything he just kill everyone craves. Such poison.

- Who let the gas?

- The first were revolutionaries, and now Green. Let this bastard gas to our city and is now trying to capture everything! - Stallion furious hooves on lands. - You know, I really want to kill him!

- No, I do not know. - Replied simply pony. - Have you seen my mother?

- And who is your mother?

- Twilight Sparkle.

- Hmm, the last time I saw her on the street Celestia, and then she went north to Stalliongrad.

- Then ... Bye, Gord.

- Wait - Gord stopped unicorn - I'll give you the sensor and aggression ... Do you have a gun?

- Huh?

- As I have these things. - He lifted his wing, showing resting in a holster gun. - Or at least a knife.

- Knife not, but these things are. But I do not know how to use them.

- Then I'll teach you to shoot one of them.

= Ark. Study =

- Good.

Slightly further landfill located downtown, where training took place before the shooting. There just can learn to shoot.

Blizzard subsided.

- Do you see the target? - Pegasus asked when their hooves on the tarmac to take landfill. - They need to and shoot.

- But how?

- Look - Gord took the gun and held it to the hoof muzzle - this barrel, it needs to bullet could fly the enemy - pointed to the store - this store, here are stored ammunition. When they run out, then I shop - then Gord, pointed hook - hook this release. You press and shoot the gun - the gun he handed unicorn - Try it. There, you see, there's almost an entire target?

Star took the pistol levitation, aimed and pulled the trigger.

**BOOM!**

Star missed.

- Cheer up, Star Sparkle, because the truth say, better luck next time.

Baby took aim again and began to shoot the target, draining the shop.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Three hits and one miss.

- Average. But we need more practice.

So they studied for two hours.

= Ark. Street Celestia =

Star walked down the street Celestia looking for something that could indicate the location of the mother. Suddenly she found a piece of cloth tied to a branch of a bush. Considering she found character. The six-pointed star, surrounded by five stars.

"So my mom was here."

Star went on. She did not know that goes straight to the gas attack.

= Stalliongrad =

- Twi, have you seen Dash?

- No, - said Twilight Sparkle - not seen.

- I need it.

- Why?

- Talk about the project. I'm worried about Sweetie Belle. She would not do it?

- Let's see, that is, wait and see. And you have not seen my daughter Star Sparkle?

- Your mother I not see, I have not seen, and that you have a daughter and another named Star Sparkle? Named after the mother?

- Yes.

- Hey, someone attacked us - said Applejack through the radio - I will try to stop them.

- Twi, and who should be the next cyborg?

- Radar.

= Ark =

Star Sparkle took radar aggression and went towards Stalliongrad. Side of the city it will take two hours, then she will go to rest and Stalliongrad. Gord also gave her a large supply of provisions. Suddenly began dadchik peak reporting that Star stands next to a gas attack.

- What are you doing there sound?

Star went inside the gas. Radar sounding stronger and Star was not much on its own.

- Damn, you need to get out of here.

Star surged forward. Twenty feet, ten two. Everything. Old has passed through the gas, but he still managed to influence it. Ahead she saw infected ponies, but not stopped, and cocked the gun.

- Hey, you, I'll kill you now! - Shouted aggressive kid.

Pony turned and pulled the rifle was, but too late. BOOM! Pony's head blown to pieces, bits and pieces of skull and brain flew apart.

Star was in shock. Its not hatred has almost disappeared from the realization that she just ... Yes she is ... She killed a pony! The first time in my life ...

When he awoke from the stupor, she went on.

= Staliongrad =

Earth pony Radar lying on the table. Two pony unicorn began authoring cyborg. Cyborg "Mark V». And the two have a rule. Do not talk about the possibilities of Radar. His abilitys.

= Staliongrad. At the gate =

Applejack repulsed the attack robots. Rarity helped her. Twilight studied corpses.

- It's robots "Mark IV»! - Exclaimed Twilight Sparkle - my daughter could be in danger!

- Calm down, Twi, I'm sure she is winning them - calmed Rarity Twilight.

- Well, - sighed Twilight - go. Applejack help.

- Cyborg rainbow flies here! - Heard a voice. Twilight was pleased. Rainbow Dash! Glory Goddesses.

- Dash - screaming Twilight - Applejack help repel the attack of robots!

- Will do!


End file.
